A Date can Change Everything
by starthedog
Summary: As part of a promise, Sonic takes Amy out on a date for her birthday. Although he dreads it at first, he soon learns that she's a very likeable person...  A contest Entry on deviantART. R&R please! If you favorite, please review!


It was a warm, sunny mid-July day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and not a single cloud was in the sky. Children were enjoying their summer vacation. It was a perfect day.

But all a certain blue, supersonic hedgehog could feel was angst and dread. The previous Saturday had been Amy Rose's 13th birthday, and , for reasons he still didn't understand, Sonic had agreed to take her on a date. Amy had been trying to convince Sonic to go on a date with her since they first met. It had been scheduled for the for the following Friday, which was today.

Now Sonic was sitting in a tree in Central Park. He had two hours until he has to pick up Amy. The sun was setting turning the sky a canvas of various shades of orange, yellow and purple. "Man… What have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself in still trying to prep himself mentally for tonight. Then, trying to reassure himself, he said "Maybe it won't be too bad…" He jumped out oh the tree, landing on his feet. "Hooo boy…" A rush of wind stirred as he dashed towards his house.

It was around 8:30 PM. Time to pick Amy up. Sonic stopped in front of her house and looked up at her door. "Well… Here we go." He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It took a few seconds for her to answer the door. When she finally did, Sonic felt hi s jaw drop.

The pink hedgehog that answered completely caught Sonic off guard. She had three bangs that kind of curled at the end. She had quills that came down and were somewhat wavy. Her dress was a stunning shade of red and seemed to sparkle a bit. It came down to her feet. "Hi Sonic." She smiled shyly. When Sonic just continued to eye her she blushed a bright shade of red.

"Wow Amy," Sonic said coming to his senses, "You look…" He had wanted to say "beautiful", but another word popped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "…hot." Now it was his turn to blush red. A few seconds of awkward silence followed. It was Sonic who broke to ice. "C'mon Ames, our reservation is almost up." He took her hand and led her down the stairs. He grunted a bit as he picked her up bridal style. Amy warped her arms around his neck to make sure she stayed in his arms. Grinning his trademark grin, he ran off.

" So Sonikku, where are we going? You said something about a reservation, right?" She had her head resting on Sonic's soft chest fur. She could've fallen asleep right there in his arms, his fur was so soft.

Sonic looked down at her quickly and looked back up again. "Oh, I got us reservations at the LaBamba Lagoon Restaurant ." He smiled. "Look, here we are now." Screeching to a halt, he let Amy down.

"Sonic!" Amy said in amazement and shock, "This is the most expensive restaurant in Station Square!" She saw Sonic was about to respond so she quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining…"

LaBamba Lagoon was situated on the coast of Station Square right on the beach. It had a bar and a grill for sports fans and a dining area for the casual diners. It was built to look like a house from a tropical area, such as Adabat. It was a five star restaurant that served a wide variety of seafood, but it also served food such as steak and spaghetti.

Despite the mixed looks of shock, disbelief, and even jealousy being shot their way, Sonic looped his arm through Amy's and walked to the front doors as if it were a normal night, Out of the corner of his eye though, he could see Amy looking down with her ears laid flat. "Just ignore them, 'kay?" Amy looked up, nodded and kept her head up.

They walked through the front doors to the hostess, an orange and yellow spotted leopard. "Hello, how may I help you two tonight?" She greeted them with a smile.

"I have a reservation for two under the name Sonic M. Hedgehog." Sonic responded with a glance towards Amy. The leopard took a clipboard and flipped through it. She nodded and told them to follow her through the restaurant and out side through a back door.

The area she led them two was right on the sandy part of the beach. There were 12 or 13 tables scattered around the area, each only being able to seat two people. On each table were three candles and a vase holding some roses. The candles cast a low glow of the area that made it feel more private and secluded although they were sharing the area with four or five other couples. The leopard led them towards a table near the back.

Sonic and Amy sat down as the leopard gave them their menus. "Your waitress will be right with you." She walked away.

Before Amy picked up her menu, she asked Sonic "Sonic M. Hedgehog? What does the M stand for ." She giggled silently as Sonic's body stiffened.

He smiled nervously and said "Please don't tell ANYONE but my middle name is…" He sighed and shuddered, "Maurice." The look on his face made it seem like the end of the world had fallen upon them. "I hate it."

"Maurice?" Sonic flinched when she said it. "It's not that bad of a name, but don't worry I won't tell anybody." She could literally see the tension and awkwardness being lifted from his shoulders and felt sorry for asking him a personal question.

Sonic could see she felt bad so he said with sincerity "Don't worry Amy. It's my fault for involving M in my reservation name." It still showed in Amy's face that she blamed herself for Sonic's discomfort. "Amy, I'm okay. It's really no big deal." He sighed with relief as the blame disappeared from her face and a smile replaced it. Her smile made him smile.

A few minutes later a lime green hawk approached their table. Amy flushed to see her eyes were locked on Sonic. "Good evening y'all. I'll be you're waitress tonight. Y'all can call me Herma." She took out a notepad and a pen. "Can I start you two off a drink?"

Sonic looked at Amy. His eyes said "I swear, she's drilling holes through me." but what he actually said was "Coke sound good to you?" Trying to keep an uprising giggle under control she nodded. Herma scribbled it down and walked away.

As soon as she was out of earshot Sonic started laughing. "Did you see the look she was giving me? I swear, if you weren't here she would've flirted with me." But Amy wasn't laughing. She was just looking at him with a look that was shooting a billion questions. "Not that I would've gone out with her, She's pretty, but I know someone who's prettier." His eyes softened . That last part was supposed to stay a thought, but Sonic didn't care. It was true.

Amy blushed knowing she didn't have to ask who he was referring to. It was really obvious. They spent a few more minutes browsing the menu, eventually agreeing to split a plate of spaghetti . At that moment Herma reappeared with a big thing Coke with two straws sticking out of it. She placed it on the table and asked what would they like to order. Sonic answered with spaghetti.

''Well this isn't what I expected, but it works." Amy smiled and leaned forward to take a sip. Sonic smiled and leaned forward too. Red spread across his face as his nose accidentally touched hers. It was cold and wet. His heart fluttered as her eyes quickly met his.

For the next hour and a half or so, Amy and Sonic just enjoyed themselves. They chatted idly , made jokes and poked fun at Knuckles. Sonic thought her laugh was wonderful. He thought everything about her was wonderful. 'Why haven't I ever noticed how great of a person she is?'

When it was finally time to bring her back to her house, Sonic felt reluctant to just whisk her away. He wanted to spend more time with her, but it was getting late. Picking her, he said "I had a great time tonight."

Cuddling into his fur Amy replied "Me too Sonic." She smiled as Sonic started to run. He looked down at her and smiled sincerely.

'I know I should be thinking of her as only a friend but… I can't help but rethink that now…'

Sonic stopped in front of her house and let her down. She stood and looked at him. "Thanks Sonic. I had a great time."

"No problem Amy. It was fun." Sonic replied. He watched walk up the steps to her house.

Amy turned around as she felt a hand grab her arm. Surprise filled her eyes and a blush appeared on her cheeks as Sonic pulled her into a kiss. It was a short, maybe too short, but sweet.

Sonic ran off after taking his lips off hers and exchanging a look that could only be described in one short statement: I love you.


End file.
